Burrowing Snagret
The Burrowing Snagret (ヘビガラス, Hebigarasu) is an enemy in the ''Pikmin'' games and the boss of White Flower Garden in Pikmin 2. It has a blue scaly body and a head which is white in coloration. As the name implies, it appears to be a hybrid of an egret and a snake, as it is a member of the Snavian family (Snavian being a combination of the words snake and avian, avian meaning "bird-related"). They remain underground for the majority of the time, surfacing only when approached by Pikmin or a Captain. On occasion when it emerges, the Snagret can get stuck with only its head above ground for a few seconds, giving a Captain an opportunity to attack without the fear of losing Pikmin. When above ground, it tries to eat Pikmin by gathering them in its mouth, being able to take a maximum of three Pikmin (in'' Pikmin'' and Pikmin 2) in one round. The only way to save your Pikmin is to kill the Snagret before they are consumed. Once the Snagret is sufficiently damaged, it burrows back underground. When killed in Pikmin, Burrowing Snagrets explode into many different pellets; in Pikmin 2, a dead Burrowing Snagret leaves behind its head to be returned to an Onion or the Research Pod. In Pikmin 3, the Burrowing Snagret has undergone appearance changes to be represented in HD. Its scales and head feathers are larger and more defined. It can also shed these feathers during battle, although this is just aesthetic. After it is defeated, its entire body will come out from the ground, revealing it has a foot. Unlike the previous games, the Burrowing Snagret only appears once in the Story Mode, and it never respawns. If left unsalvaged, its body will not be there the next day, unlike the major bosses. It drops the only Insect Condo in the story. Notes Ship's Log "This large, subterranean life-form suddenly erupts from underground to feast on nearby Pikmin. Its body is covered in slick scales, which render Pikmin attacks ineffective. Surely, it has a weak point somewhere..." Reel notes "The bluish hue of its feathers distinguishes it from the burrowing snarrow." Olimar's Notes "The majority of snagret species lie in wait to ambush and capture prey, with a body type perfectly adapted to such sudden strikes. It violently attacks small, surface-dwelling insects. Distributed across a relatively wide range, subspecies of snagret suited to the varying soil conditions have emerged, making the snagret the most geographically represented species besides the bulborb. Visually resembling the burrowing snagret is the burrowing snarrow, the range of which partially overlaps with the snagret's range. While the two may appear similar, when pulled from the ground they can be distinguished by the presence or absence of tail and wing markings." Louie's Notes "Slice the serpentine torso into thin medallions, skewer on a metal rod with Hocotate onions, and barbecue over an open flame." Nintendo Player's Guide "The Burrowing Snagret's weak spot is its head. Toss Pikmin at the bird-snake's skull as it's emerging from the ground, and let them go to work on the beast. Call them before they're shaken off and prepare for another assault." ''Pikmin Player's Guide ''"The white-headed snagret is a subterranean dweller characterized by a birdlike head and a snakelike body. Its avian head features white plumage and a long, pointed beak, which it uses for digging, while its reptilian body is covered with blue scales. White-headed snagrets burrow in flocks and they will rear their heads when surface vibrations alert them to possible prey above ground. The blueish hue of its feathers distinguishes it from the burrowing snarrow." ''Pikmin 3'' Prima Guide "As its name implies, the Burrowing Snagret spends most of its time underground. When it senses potential prey, however, this creature emerges and uses its powerful beak to snatch up any victims in range. The Burrowing Snagret's body it protected by scales, making the creature's head its only weak point. Each time a Burrowing Snagret emerges from the ground, there's a brief pause just after the creature's beak appears -- this brief window is the only opportunity you'll have to execute a successful charge. If your Pikmin can latch onto the creature's head before it's fully exposed, they'll be able to do a significant amount of damage in a very short time. Winged Pikmin can charge the Burrowing Snagret's head whenever it's above ground, but you'll need a large squad to compensate for the Winged Pikmin's low attack power. If you can't seem to land a successful charge attack, flank the Burrowing Snagret's side and toss your Pikmin directly onto the creature's head. This method makes it fairly difficult to keep your squad out of harm's way, but it does allow you to deal reliable damage for the duration of the battle." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trophy "A member of the snavian family with a birdlike head and a snakelike neck and body. An underground dweller, the snagret makes sudden strikes aboveground to capture surface-dwelling prey. It uses its beak to scoop up daily nutrition and can snatch up three Pikmin at once--a relatively small amount made deadly by its strike speed. No one has ever seen its tail." ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' Trophy "A foot-long bird doesn't sound all that large, but when you're the size of a Pikmin, a foot is massive! This member of the avian family will emerge from underground, hunting for Pikmin, its favorite snack. Act fast - or this bird of prey will prey on your poor Pikmin!" Super Smash Bros. Ultimate In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the Burrowing Snagret appears as an Assist Trophy to help aid a fighter during a battle. When summoned, it will pop out of the ground and peck any nearby fighter. However, If it's taken enough damage, it becomes stunned, and if it takes more damage, it will be defeated. Locations ''Pikmin *Forest of Hope × 3, One drops Geiger Counter. *The Final Trial (Challenge Mode) × 1 Pikmin 2 *White Flower Garden × 1, Drops Five-Man Napsack *Awakening Wood × 1 *Valley of Repose × 1 *Snagret Hole × 4, One drops Meat Satchel, another drops the Triple Sugar Threat. *Hole of Heroes × 1 *Cryptic Cavern (Challenge Mode) × 1 Pikmin 3 *Twilight River × 1 Battle Strategy ''Pikmin Three Snagrets appear in close proximity in the Forest of Hope, and one of them has ingested the Geiger Counter, making it a required fight. They are at their biggest and their deadliest in their first appearance, having high resistance to Bomb Rocks. While they can only eat up to three Pikmin at a time, once they have one in their beak it will die as soon as the Snagret swallows or burrows underground; the only way to save the Pikmin is to kill the Snagret before it can do either. Each Snagret also has a relatively large territory on the plain where they dwell, and they can emerge from anywhere within that territory. The Snagret's scaly body is highly resistant to attacks, but its feathered head is much weaker. When it emerges from the ground, it will either come up immediately or get stuck beneath the surface. Once it emerges, however, it only has a limited range in which it can lunge and consume Pikmin. If no Pikmin are barely within that range, it will rotate to attack them; if not, after a few seconds, it will burrow back underground. A good strategy is to take a group of flowered Pikmin around 30 in number and move back and forth across the Snagret's territory waiting for it to emerge. If it emerges immediately, having a relatively small squad will allow you to retreat quickly enough that it can't attack any. If it gets stuck, swarm your Pikmin around it quickly; if they don't latch onto its head, they will latch onto its upper back and do decent damage while out of the Snagret's range of pecking. If other Pikmin or Olimar are at its lower body where it emerges from the ground, it will delay burrowing back under in favor of attacking them first. Alternatively, you can throw Pikmin onto its head; if they latch on, they will do significant damage, but this is risky as they can easily be snapped up if they miss. Once killed, the Snagret's body will explode, leaving only a handful of randomly colored pellets behind. Each Pikmin type has its own advantages for this battle: Red Pikmin will deal the most damage, Yellow Pikmin will be easiest to throw onto its head successfully, and Blue Pikmin will have no risk of drowning if they fall into the water on either side of the plain. ''Pikmin 2'' In Pikmin 2, Snagrets are notably smaller with less HP and will now drop Pikmin when burrowing underground instead of killing them. They appear mostly underground; the only one on the surface is in the Valley of Repose near the buried Pink Menace, and it is unnecessary to battle it in order to retrieve the treasure. The strategy for battling them is largely unchanged from the previous game. The only difference is the new mechanics that the player can utilize. Purple Pikmin are a natural asset against them and White Pikmin can be used either for their significant speed in retreating or as sacrifices to let their poisonous bodies deplete the Snagret's health. As well, the Ultra-bitter Spray will leave the Snagret immobilized and vulnerable to attack, though the head remains the weakest point. Once slain, most of its body will explode, leaving only its head behind. ''Pikmin 3'' In Pikmin 3, the only Burrowing Snagret in the game appears in the Twilight River. It lunges more slowly to eat Pikmin, but it now attacks five times instead of three. It also has a new attack where it opens its beak widely and lunges its face into the ground in an attempt to eat a captain. If it misses, it will be stuck in the ground for a few seconds and be completely vulnerable. Despite these upgrades, this is by far the easiest Burrowing Snagret to defeat; the best strategy is to use an army of Winged Pikmin enhanced by an Ultra-Spicy Spray. Ordering them to charge the Snagret will leave it dead before it can even try to shake them off. Upon its defeat, its body fully emerges from the ground, revealing a single taloned foot, similar to the Pileated Snagret. Defeating it will also yield the Insect Condo. Trivia *The Burrowing Snagret can be seen in a pre-release beta video of Pikmin, where it appears to have a light or white body and was named Burrowing Snarrow. *The Brawl trophy states that no one has ever seen a Burrowing Snagret's tail before. However, Olimar states in the Piklopedia that the Burrowing Snagret and Snarrow can both be distinguished by the markings on their tails, implying that Olimar has seen it's full body, or at least its tail. In Pikmin 3, ''it is seen that it does not have a tail, only a foot. *The Burrowing Snagret is the only boss that has appeared in all three Pikmin games, as well as the most commonly fought boss in the series, as it can be fought 4 times in the first game, 11 times in the second game, and 3 times in the third. *In-game sources disagree on whether the creature's body is lined with feathers or scales: the Enemy Reel states they are feathers, while Olimar's Voyage Log call them scales. Louie's Notes refer to the creature's 'serpentine torso', also implying they are scales. *The name of the Snagret seems to be a combination of the words "snake" or "snag,", which means "to catch," and "egret," a kind of bird which resembles the Snagret. *The Leviathan Feather is too large to be a Burrowing Snagret's, but is found within the Snagret Hole. *Their scientific name, 'Shiropedes anacondii', means 'Whitefoot Anaconda', with the term 'Whitefoot' possibly being a reference to the Beta Snagrets whiter coloring or their foot as seen only in ''Pikmin 3. *Though the Snagret's entire dead body comes of out the ground in Pikmin 3, it takes only 10 Pikmin to carry, only twice the amount that just the head took to be carried in Pikmin 2. *The Snagret is the only returning boss in Pikmin 3 ''and as a result, the most reoccurring boss in the series featured in all three games thus far. *In ''Pikmin 3, it is possible for a glitch to happen when Winged Pikmin are carrying the Burrowing Snagret's corpse back and its foot gets caught in the Arachnode's web that is on the way back to base. If this happens, the creature's body will get stretched grotesquely out until the Pikmin reach the Onion. *The Burrowing Snagret, along with the Pileated Snagret, may be based off the Mboi Tu'i from Guaraní mythology, being a creature with a massive serpentine body and an avian head and beak. Burrowing Snarrow In the in-game Piklopedia, the information provided speaks of a creature called the Burrowing Snarrow, this creature having never been seen in any game. The Burrowing Snarrow is also mentioned in the first game's enemy reel. ''In the enemy reel, the Snarrow is distinguished from the Snagret by the latter's "blueish hue." This may be a reference to the white color of the Snagret in the ''Pikmin ''beta video. Gallery Burrowing Snagret(PikminNPC).jpg|Concept art of the Burrowing Snagret. File:Burrowingsnagret.jpg|Official artwork of a Burrowing Snagret. File:Burrowing_Snagret.png|The Burrowing Snagret as seen at the end of the first ''Pikmin game in the Creature Montage. File:71burrowingsnagret.png|A Burrowing Snagret above ground. snagret.PNG|A Burrowing Snagret in a Pikmin 3 screenshot. movie04.jpg|A Burrowing Snagret in Pikmin 3. Spicy Spray.png|A Burrowing Snagret being attacked by many different Pikmin in Pikmin 3. bold snagret.png|A Burrowing Snagret that has lost its feathers. Pikmin FullBurrowingSnagret.png|In the Japanese website, a video reveals that the Burrowing Snagret has a foot, not a tail. 00snagretdragged.jpg|The Burrowing Snagret's full corpse being dragged to the Onion by Winged Pikmin. BurrowingSnagret-Pikmin3.jpg|A close-up shot of a Burrowing Snagret in Pikmin 3. SnagretCorpse-Pikmin3.jpg|A Burrowing Snagret's corpse lying next to a fruit. Pikmin3 StuckSnagret.png|A Burrowing Snagret being attacked by Pikmin in Pikmin 3. SnagretGlitch.jpg|A Burrowing Snagret's foot got stuck inside an Arachnode's web, causing it to stretch out of proportion. Category:Bosses Category:Snavians Category:Snagret Hole Category:The Forest of Hope Category:The Final Trial Category:Valley of Repose Category:White Flower Garden Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Awakening Wood Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode Category:Burrowing Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 Category:Twilight River Category:Pikmin 3 Mini-Bosses Category:Bingo Battle Category:Mini-bosses Category:Mission Mode Category:Silver Lake Category:Boss Rewards Category:Super Smash Bros. series Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 1 Challenge Mode Category:Canon